I Want A Chocolate Fountain
by Becca Korklan
Summary: Carlos sees a commercial, and Kendall, being the lovely boyfriend he is, makes Carlos something.


**Note: **_Okay guys. This is the adorable fluffiness that is Kenlos. I got this idea from a Golden Corral commercial, after saying 'I want a chocolate fountain!'_

_Anyways, enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p>Carlos sat right next to Kendall, leaning against him as the movie they were watching went to commercial.<p>

"See? I told you it wasn't scary." Kendall said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Well... it's not scary _yet_ anyways." Carlos replied, snuggling into the blonde's chest. Suddenly, a commercial caught Carlos's attention, just as everything does. It was a commercial for Golden Corral, and they were advertising their chocolate fountain. Kendall wasn't paying attention - he was to busy admiring his boyfriend.

"I want one." Carlos stated, staring at the TV.

"One what?" Kendall questioned, drawn out of his thoughts.

"A chocolate fountain. I want to dip strawberries in it!" Carlos smiled, hopping a little as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"There's some chocolate syrup in the fridge, and we can buy some strawberries." Kendall pointed out, earning an adorable pout from Carlos.

"But that's not the same! The chocolate syrup tastes nothing like warm, melted, Hershey's chocolate bars!" Carlos retorted, sniffling a bit.

"Well... I haven't seen any chocolate fountains in the hotel's gift shop but if I do I'll let you know." Kendall replied before chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Carlos said, frowning. Just then, their movie came back on. Carlos - if it was possible- snuggled into Kendall even more, forgetting that he was even upset with him. Kendall smiled, for one thing he had Carlos right against him. Then, he smirked. He had an idea.

* * *

><p>The next day Carlos was sound asleep in his bed. That is, until he heard pans falling in the kitchen. Not just one. Carlos shot up, looking out his open door, but seeing nothing. Then he heard someone curse, whispering to himself.<p>

"Shit! It burns!" Kendall whispered, sucking on his finger. Carlos titled his head in confusion, hopped out of his bed, and walked into the kitchen. The first thing he smelt was chocolate.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" Carlos asked, surprised. He looked around the kitchen. There were pots scattered across the floor, Hershey's chocolate bar wrappers surrounding the bottom of the garbage can, basically a huge mess.

"Oh, you're awake." Kendall said, taking his fingering out of his mouth.

"What happened in here?" Carlos asked, staring at the mess before him. "Are you okay?" He questioned worriedly, running to Kendall's side to check his finger.

"I'm fine, I just burnt myself. No biggie." Kendall smiled.

"Okay, what are you doing in here?" Carlos said, looking at the stove.

"Well... I felt kinda bad about last night and so I wanted to make it up." Kendall replied, smiling and pointing at his 'Kiss The Chef' apron.

"What do you mean?" Carlos blinked, titling his head.

"Well, you said you wanted to go to Golden Corral or to buy a chocolate fountain. So..." Kendal ran over to the stove, pulling a pot off of it and showing it to Carlos. "Since there are no chocolate fountains on sale or Golden Corrals' near us, I decided to make you melted chocolate myself. I even bought strawberries." He gave an innocent grin, looking down at the Latino. He put the pot back on the stove, returning to his boyfriend.

"Really? You went to all this trouble for me?" Carlos asked, a small smile gracing his lips. Kendall nodded.

"I would do anything to make you happy." Kendall replied, pulling Carlos against him. Then a timer went off. "Chocolate's done!" Kendall chirped, running to his pot. He set it on a cool burner, then hopped to the fridge. Carlos smiled from ear to ear. Kendall grabbed strawberries out of the fridge, then walked over to the pot, gesturing for Carlos to come.

"Here, try it." Kendall said, dipping a strawberry in the pot and holding it next to Carlos's mouth. Carlos opened his mouth, and Kendall let him take a bite. Carlos's eyes widened.

"Wow. Kendall this is really good. Chocolate is yummy." Carlos said matter-of-factly, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Glad you like it." Kendall said, trying it out for himself.

"Thanks." Carlos said. Kendall pulled him against him again.

"I'd much rather be here, alone, with you than at Golden Corral with tons of other people anyways." The blonde said, pulling Carlos in for a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Carlos smiled mischievously.

"I still want a chocolate fountain though." He stated.

"I will try to find you one. Anything to make you happy." Kendall said, and this time it was Carlos's turn to pull Kendall in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>What'd you think? Reviews are smiled upon. :D<em>


End file.
